Time
by Beautiful Maniac
Summary: Danny recapitula su relacion con Dash mientras se encuentra sumido en la depresion, y la musica no sera su alivio


**Comenzamos esto, aqui les dejo un song fic que espero sea de su agrado, adelante, disfrutenlo...**

**°°°Contiene Lemon! la advertencia ya esta hecha°°°**

** Time **

Una tarde lluviosa como algunas otras, realmente no se hallaba la diferencia a los ojos mientras la tristeza reina en un corazón, Danny pasaba mucho de su tiempo en su habitación, tumbado en su cama con la radio junto a el, su único consuelo, pasadas ya dos semanas desde que termino su relación con la única persona a la que había amado de verdad, aquella persona que a quien por un extraño movimiento del destino paso de odiarlo a necesitarlo y después a amarlo, realmente había crecido un sentimiento identificado como amor en el dirigido hacia un chico, lo cual lo llevo a intentar convencerse de que estaba equivocado pero así había sido, había comenzado a sentir amor por Dash Baxter.

No pudo evitar recordar como fue la vez que comenzó todo, la única vez que Dash tuvo la suerte de ver cuando Danny Phantom se quedaba sin poderes al usar su lamento fantasmal contra Vlad Plasmius, claro esta que había derrotado y encerrado al mitad fantasma en un Termo Phantom pero nunca se dio cuenta de que Dash se ocultaba tras un contenedor de basura logrando ser testigo de cómo dos anillos blancos aparecían alrededor del chico fantasma, uno se movió hacia arriba mientras el otro lo hacia de forma contraria revelando quien era en realidad, Dash había quedado en shock, por su mente solo pasaba que no era posible que aquel enclenque fuera el chico fantasma que tanto admiraba. En un intento por acercarse su pie golpeo una pequeña lata provocando que Danny se girara violentamente para después mostrar un rostro lleno de pánico al verse descubierto, lo único que logro hacer fue salir huyendo de ahí pensando en que ahora todos sabrían su secreto.

Mas Dash no dijo nada en los siguientes días, solo su mente se llenaba de imágenes de Danny y del chico fantasma, hasta a Sam y Tucker se les hacia extremadamente extraño que el rubio ni siquiera hubiera estrellado a Danny en su locker cuando pasaba junto a ellos, solo miraba a Danny con una expresión extraña y este solo bajaba la mirada avergonzado, mientras esos días pasaban una parte de Danny pedía desesperadamente ver a Dash, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez era para ofrecer una explicación o simplemente pedirle guardar su secreto, pero conociendo a Dash lo mas seguro es que lo tratara de extorsionar de alguna manera, quizá la mas humillante que se le pudiera ocurrir, pero no acabo ahí, lo peor estaba por venir.

Danny y Dash por coincidencia del destino fueron escogidos por la profesora para recoger los balones de voley ball que estaban desperdigados por todo el gimnasio después de la clase. La tarea había sido demasiado incomoda, un silencio terrible los consumía, un poco amortiguado por los sonidos de los balones que arrojaban a una bolsa de tela que en algún momento fue blanca, pero después de tanto uso en el gimnasio termino con manchas negras y otras mas grisáceas, en cuanto terminaron Danny salio a toda velocidad hacia los vestidores, pensaba que si se duchaba y cambiaba lo suficientemente rápido no tendría que seguir viendo a Dash por lo que restaba de la tarde.

Lamentablemente todos los planes de evasión que había formulado se habían ido al drenaje junto con el agua de la ducha, Dash ahora se encontraba ahí, mirándolo fijamente cuando por fin hablo

-Fentonia, por que te comportas como una niñita desde ese día? – Como siempre con poco tacto para hablar Dash, frunciendo el entrecejo dio paso veloz al punto de la conversación

-Yo….bueno, yo….es que tu…-Danny no sabia que hacer en ese momento, había tratado de evadirlo ahora que sabia su secreto.

-Se claro Fentonto, bueno, de todas formas solo vengo a decirte que no te delatare- Dash apresuraba las cosas, sabia que si le decía aquello dejaría de comportarse de esa manera que le molestaba, no le agradaba Danny y menos cuando actuaba como el mismo decía, como una "niñita".

-Yo….gra..gracias Dash- Danny se sonrojo levemente, no pensó que el rubio alguna vez diría eso, pero aquello había hecho las cosas un poco mas agradables hasta cierto momento.

Por la situación ni siquiera se habían detenido a ver que ambos se encontraban desnudos, después de todo se encontraban en las duchas de los vestidores, el sonrojo de Danny creció violentamente mientras otro de igual magnitud aparecía en Dash, el rubio se alejo un poco pero en su memoria mantuvo fija la imagen del menor de los Fenton completamente desnudo, por su cabeza paso la idea de que justamente era el cuerpo de quien consideraba un superhéroe, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ambos, el chico fantasma y Fenton, eran la misma persona.

Danny por su parte se limito a darse la media vuelta lo mas rápido posible, miraba hacia la pared mientras la calida lluvia de la ducha recorría su esbelto cuerpo, en su mente también estaba la imagen de Dash desnudo, pero para su sorpresa no le causo ningún tipo de repulsión, de hecho comenzaba a provocar reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio que al situarse en la ducha siguiente, y debido a su estatura mayor, pudo apreciar que le pasaba justo antes de que Danny tapara su entrepierna con una mano y cerrara el grifo de agua con la otra, saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí, Dash se quedo unos momentos mas en la ducha, extrañamente sonriendo con tranquilidad.

La mano de Danny cambio la estación del radio por rictus mecánico ya que seguía aun sumido en sus recuerdos, giro la perilla deteniéndose en cuanto se escucho una canción lenta, casi triste, el piano, los violoncelos, los violines y la voz de la cantante daban el toque deprimente a sus recuerdos

**They said, you gotta read between the lines  
where're you going? It's too dark outside, little girl  
****They said, you cannot live a lie,  
****Cause in the end we'll all meet up again  
****And it'll be the same as it use to be  
****(Ellos dijeron, tienes que leer entre líneas  
****A donde vas? Esta muy oscuro afuera, niñita  
****Ellos dijeron, no puedes vivir una mentira  
****Por que al final todos nos reencontraremos  
****Y será igual a como solía ser)**

-Leer entre líneas…- Danny veía algún punto fijo en la ventana, en la cual las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban haciendo muy difícil ver el cielo nublado, mientras otro tipo de lluvia escurría de sus ojos –Yo lo sabia…….aquello no podía ser…pero aun así lo hice- Llevo una mano a su bolsillo sacando de este una pequeña fotografía, era de el y Dash, una de las únicas tres fotografías que se tomaron a lo largo de su relación, la miro detenidamente, ocasionándose mas dolor del que ya traía encima –Fui un idiota……..pensar que las cosas serian diferentes…..era solo una mentira…- No pudo continuar hablando ya que los espasmos provocados por un llanto salvaje que era contenido lo obligaron a callar.

La mente de Danny de nuevo viajo entre los recuerdos para continuar su recorrido por aquella historia que había vivido, aquella historia que paso de ser la más perfecta a ser la más dolorosa.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el vestidor Danny intento que todo siguiera como siempre pero una parte de el sabia que no seria así, se sentía parcialmente tranquilo cuando veía a Dash, ya que otra parte de el aun se mantenía alterada por la visión del día anterior pero sin pasar a mayores situaciones, el resto de las clases pasaron aburridamente tranquilas y después de escuchar los dramas del profesor Lancer, todos salieron del aula. Danny fue a su locker para dejar algunos libros en compañía de Sam y Tucker, todo era tranquilidad hasta que cierto rubio se apareció.

-Hola Fentonella! Es tiempo de que vayamos a charlar de algunas cosas!- Dash lo sujeto con fuerza de la camisa y se lo llevo casi arrastrando.

-Danny!!- Sam y Tucker gritaron al mismo tiempo pero solo causaron que Dash se girara para verlos con la furia firmemente expresada en su rostro.

-Y ustedes par de tontos, será mejor que no molesten o me encargare de hacer de su vida en la secundaria Casper un verdadero infierno!- Sentencio secamente logrando que los amigos de Danny se quedaran estáticos, no les gustaba quedar como cobardes pero sabían de no meterse con Dash, además, Danny era mitad fantasma, podría cuidarse solo.

Dash se alejo bastante de todo el mundo llevando a un confundido y preocupado Danny tras el aun sujeto de la ropa, el rubio se detuvo frente a una aula y, comprobando que estaba vacía, se dispuso a entrar con Danny, cerro la puerta y le puso el cerrojo, dio media vuelta y camino en dirección del chico Fenton, acorralándolo, su mirada estaba fija en la de Danny, no dijeron nada por unos momentos, solo se limitaban a contemplarse el uno el otro.

Danny no entendía por que no escapaba, ahora Dash sabia que era un mitad fantasma, no pasaría nada si se volvía intangible y huía del rubio pero algo lo obligaba a quedarse, la mano de Dash se poso en la pared, aun lado de la cabeza de Danny, quien se ponía mas nervioso y confundido por el comportamiento del rubio y por la situación.

-Sabes? No me he olvidado de lo de ayer- el cuerpo de Danny se estremeció tras escuchar aquellas palabras¿acaso Dash se refería a..?.

-De..de que estas hablando?- siempre que Dash hablaba con el se sentía igual, indefenso, aquel chico provocaba varias reacciones en el.

-Tal vez tu, como todos, pienses que soy entupido, pero quiero informarte que no lo soy Fenton- Dash cerraba la distancia que los separaba de poco a poco – me pude dar cuenta…..de que te excitaste en las duchas, tras verme desnudo- El violento sonrojo apareció de nuevo en ambos.

-E..estas loco?...yo…no- Pero por mucho que tratara de aparentar Dash se había dado cuenta de la reacción del cuerpo del chico en la ducha, el rubio solo sonrió ante el intento de Danny de ocultar mas la situación.

-No puedes engañarme…- Y sin mas termino de cerrar la distancia uniendo sus labios a los de Danny, el cual abrió completamente sus ojos por la sorpresa mas su cuerpo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por separarse del rubio, tras unos momentos Dash rompió el beso –Siempre me gustaste, aun que en tu forma del chico fantasma, pero ahora……..se que son solo uno-

Danny no sabia si sentirse ofendido de que solo le gustara a Dash en su forma de Phantom, pero Dash lo había besado y desde los vestidores su perspectiva sobre lo que pensaba había cambiado por completo, una parte de el lo disfrutaba como nunca pero la otra era la que entraba en conflicto, después de todo eran hombres ambos, claro que a Dash jamás lo había visto saliendo con alguien, pero se supone que era un chico normal, se había enamorado de Paulina, Valerie e inclusive de Sam, pero, enamorarse de Dash?

**Who are you fooling  
We'll never see each other again  
Who are you fooling  
We'll never be the together again  
Who are you fooling  
We'll never be the same again  
And now that I realize  
It was time that passed us by  
****(A quien engañas  
****Nunca nos veremos de nuevo  
****A quien engañas  
****Nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo  
****A quien engañas  
****Nunca seremos los mismos de nuevo  
****Y ahora me di cuenta  
****Era tiempo que se nos paso)**

-Es cierto…….a quien engaño? Por más que lo ame las cosas no volverán ser igual, por mucho que lo desee…..jamás- Aun que a cada momento su dolor aumentaba con aquella canción y sus recuerdos no quería dejar de escucharla, su llanto también aumentaba, aquel llanto salvaje de la desesperación.

Se llevo una mano a sus labios como si aun pudiera sentir los de Dash mientras un relámpago cruzo el cielo, ni siquiera eso lo distraía, al contrario, parecía que encajaba perfectamente en aquel ambiente deprimente, la canción seguía sonando lo cual permitía la continuidad de aquel momento.

Su mente una vez mas regreso al punto en el que se había quedado, aquel que había sido el punto más importante…Dash de nuevo se había acercado pero esta vez sus manos estaban en los hombros de Danny, mientras sus labios estaban sobre los del chico Fenton, Dash realmente sabia lo que hacia y sabia que si de verdad le gustaba a Danny este no pondría resistencia justo como estaba ocurriendo, sus manos lentamente fueron bajando hasta el final de la camisa de Danny, colándose con dirección a su espalda, el sentir la piel del Fenton hizo a Dash sentir una ansiedad que no había sentido jamás, era como si cada vez quisiera mas contacto, era algo que su cuerpo le exigía.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Danny aquel conflicto terminaba gracias a las caricias y besos de Dash, no lo entendía pero era como si con todo su ser deseara que el rubio no se detuviera, dejo de escuchar a la razón por un momento y se dejo llevar por el placer y por su corazón, el cual latía rápido y fuerte contra su pecho, coloco sus manos en la ancha espalda del capitán del equipo de foot ball de la escuela, realmente todo era muy extraño pero placentero.

Dash lentamente bajo sus manos por toda la espalda calida de Danny sin detenerse hasta topar con el trasero del mitad fantasma, el cual dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Dash ahí, de cierto modo se le hacia incomodo debido a que nadie lo había tocado así y menos un hombre, el rubio al percatarse de lo ocurrido se acerco al oído de Danny para susurrarle suavemente

-Shhh, tranquilo…- Ese susurro había sonado demasiado seductor para Danny, esa manera de decirlo provoco que su cuerpo se estremeciera, momento a momento Dash le hacia perder la cabeza, las manos del rubio se movieron de nuevo hacia la espalda de Danny mientras se separaba un poco para ver el rostro de este, sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta exhalando aquel aire que le costaba respirar debido a que por la excitación lo hacia entrecortadamente.

-Dash….yo….bueno….yo- Danny abrió lentamente los ojos, como si temiera que al abrirlos completamente se diera cuenta que todo era un sueño o alguna mentira, pero Dash se adelanto, llevando una mano a la entrepierna de Danny la cual se encontraba completamente despierta, provocando un nuevo respingo.

-Esta bien Fentonia, te ayudare con tu problema- El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír por la gracia del momento mas su comentario, aquello era casi irreal, pero sabia bien que el llevaría la batuta en la situación, coloco a Danny sobre uno de los escritorios mientras lentamente le quitaba los pantalones dejando ver unos extraños boxers que usaba el Fenton, rojos con puntitos blancos. Las mejillas de Danny estaban completamente encendidas, mientras Dash sin pudor, con sus manos a cada lado del principio de la cadera del mitad fantasma, comenzaba a deslizar los boxers hasta que quedaran a la mitad de sus piernas, para después con su mano lentamente, desde el abdomen de Danny comenzó a recorrer un camino, cada vez mas abajo, hasta topar con la erección del chico, la cual atrapo con un poco de fuerza pero sin hacerle daño provocando un sonoro gemido por parte de Danny.

Aquel era un viaje sin retorno, la mano de Dash subía y bajaba en el miembro de Danny mientras los labios de este eran fácilmente dominados por los del rubio, el ritmo fue subiendo de poco a poco hasta que el Fenton llego a su limite, terminando en la mano de Dash y en parte de su abdomen.

-Muy bien Fenton, pero ahora yo también tengo el mismo problema- Dijo mientras señalaba hacia sus pantalones en los cuales había un bulto extremadamente marcado en ellos, Danny sentía un poco de temor ya que nunca se había imaginado en tal situación, pero como bien las cosas seguían su rumbo y el debía seguir con ellas por que la parte de el que lo deseaba cada vez iba ganando terreno dentro de el. Tímidamente Danny llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Dash acariciando sobre los jeans del rubio aquella prominente erección, lo cual arranco una pequeña risa de Dash.

-Vamos Fentonto! No te va a morder- Dash con su propia mano forzó a la de Danny a acariciar con un poco mas de fuerza su entrepierna para después el mismo bajar sus propios pantalones dejando un contacto piel a piel con el mitad fantasma lo cual a ambos arranco un pequeño escalofrió producto de las sensaciones tan nuevas para ellos.

Ahora era la mano de Danny la cual subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante a lo largo del miembro de Dash, provocando que la respiración del rubio se tornara entrecortada, mientras su frente ahora estaba perlada por el sudor, la temperatura de los cuerpos de ambos subía considerablemente.

-E..espera Fenton- El rubio aparto la mano de Danny para acomodarse de tal forma que ahora fuera el quien se encontrara apoyado en el escritorio mientras ponía una mano en la nuca del Fenton guiándolo hacia algo que bien Danny ya sospechaba que Dash querría. Sin tomar mas importancia se dejo llevar por el deseo y la lujuria que comenzaron a aflorar en el, con su lengua comenzó un pequeño juego, descendiendo con el camino marcado por la mano de Dash, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba su lengua hasta que llego al fin a la entrepierna de Dash quien ya estaba mas que ansioso por que Danny continuara dándole el placer que tanto deseaba.

Presiono un poco la cabeza de Danny contra su pelvis dándole a entender al mitad fantasma que ya no quería esperar mas, Danny de golpe metió la erección del rubio en su boca, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, pero Dash comenzó a poner el ritmo y de esa manera entendía como debía hacerlo, mientras complacía a Dash una de sus manos fue directamente a su propio miembro para estimularse a si mismo, aquello por ser tan prohibido resultaba muy excitante para ambos. Momentos después Dash volvió a retirar a Danny para, ahora que ya estaba listo, dar el último paso de aquel viaje sin retorno. Con paciencia coloco a Danny en el escritorio dándole la espalda.

El temor se reflejo claramente en el rostro de Danny, ya tenía una idea de que seguía y la verdad no le agradaba nada, pero algo le impedía hablar y detener todo aquello, lentamente Dash se posiciono detrás de el y comenzó lentamente a penetrarlo tapando con una mano la boca del mitad fantasma para intentar suprimir los gritos que este pudiera liberar, los cuales no se hicieron esperar, pese a que el miembro de Dash ya estaba previamente lubricado por la saliva de Danny eso no era suficiente para no causarle dolor al chico, el rubio por momentos paraba su intromisión para dejar que el cuerpo del Fenton se acostumbrara un poco para después retomar la acción hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de Danny, ambos ya estaban sudando, el mitad fantasma tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados aun aguantando el dolor causado por la intromisión del rubio, mientras este ya había descubierto su boca y ahora pasaba sus manos dentro de la camisa de Danny acariciando su abdomen plano y su pecho, aun con dolor Danny mantenía su excitación gracias a las caricias de Dash, las cuales viajaron con dirección a la entrepierna del Fenton la cual seguía despierta, pronto comenzó de nuevo a estimular al chico mientras lentamente iniciaba un vaivén lento para no causarle mas dolor, de poco a poco iba aumentando la fuerza y velocidad así como también la velocidad de su mano sobre la erección de Danny.

Danny aun no abría los ojos, aun quedaba algo de dolor pero comenzaba a ser opacado por una extraña sensación al comenzar los movimientos de Dash dentro de el, para mas tarde convertirse en un desquiciado placer al momento que el miembro de Dash golpeaba un punto en especifico en su interior. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente la orilla del escritorio mientras Dash continuaba haciendo suyo el cuerpo de Danny, besando apasionadamente el cuello del chico, aun con sus manos en la entrepierna del Fenton, aumentando el ritmo a uno cada vez más rápido y salvaje apresurando así el alcance de la cúspide del placer.

Danny termino por segunda vez, ahora salpicando el escritorio con su fluido aparte de la mano de Dash, quien momentos después termino dentro del chico debido a que este al terminar contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se dejaron caer sobre aquel escritorio, aun Dash dentro del cuerpo de Danny, ambos jadeando, necesitaban descansar un poco ya que sentían que sus cuerpos no daban para más. Tras unos momentos Dash se levanto y salio de Danny, tomo su ropa y le alcanzó al Fenton la suya, mientras este limpiaba con un pañuelo deshechable el escritorio, después de todo no quería que encontraran algo como eso al día siguiente quienes ocuparan ese lugar, se vistieron rápidamente para salir juntos del aula. Dash caminaba mirando de vez en cuando hacia los lados intentando localizar a alguien que pudiera haberlos visto mientras Danny caminaba con algo de dificultad ya que seguía adolorido después de lo del aula.

De pronto Dash se detuvo de golpe y, aprovechando que no había ni un alma en aquel pasillo, tomo rápidamente a Danny por los hombros y lo beso de tal manera como si quisiera dejar su pasión impresa en aquellos labios para después murmurarle un delicado "gracias".

**We said, maybe it's just a phase  
****And the wind will carry it away in the morning  
****But the wind never came  
****(Dijimos, Tal vez sea una fase  
****Y el viento se la llevara lejos en la mañana  
****Pero el viento nunca vino)**

-Todo termino tan pronto como empezó….- Las lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero el aun seguía pendiente de la radio y de sus recuerdos, aquella estrofa había traído de golpe algo doloroso, algo que hizo aquella profunda herida dentro de su corazón abrirse mas.

Pasados ya algunos días, Danny y Dash se veían a escondidas, el Fenton era feliz dentro de los brazos del rubio, se sentía protegido, calido, algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir hasta que Dash lo había hecho suyo en la escuela. Pero Dash no podía decir lo mismo, una vez que Danny fue suyo algo de aquel deseo incontrolable que tenia había muerto, quizás aquella fantasía de hacer suyo a aquel chico fantasma que tanto admiraba era la causa de aquel sentimiento que ahora que lo había realizado no tenia mas interés, lo cual momento a momento se hacia mas notorio.

**Who are you fooling  
We'll never see each other again  
Who are you fooling  
We'll never be the together again  
Who are you fooling  
We'll never be the same again  
And now that I realize  
It was time that passed us by  
****(A quien engañas  
****Nunca nos veremos de nuevo  
****A quien engañas  
****Nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo  
****A quien engañas  
****Nunca seremos los mismos de nuevo  
****Y ahora me di cuenta  
****Era tiempo que se nos paso)**

Dash se decidió al fin a hablar en aquella cita, la que fue la última, llevaba un poco de tiempo tratando de decidir sobre sus sentimientos descubriendo que no había sentido mas que deseo por Danny Phantom, deseo que logro realizar cuando hizo suyo a Danny, al contrario de este que había superado todo conflicto al haber aceptado sus sentimientos, aun que le había costado mucho trabajo, es decir, se había enamorado de un chico, esta situación le había hecho abrir los ojos a las posibilidades del amor, que no eran simplemente de la clásica pareja de hombre y mujer.

-Fenton……quiero decirte algo importante….- El rubio no sabia por donde empezar, era verdad que la actitud de bravucón y violento solo era una careta, realmente era un chico tímido y un tanto inseguro, Danny ya lo sabia desde la vez que se padre los encogió a el, a Dash y a Skulker, ese día compartió mucho con Dash aunque estuviera en su forma de Phantom.

-Y que es eso tan importante?- Danny mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Dash aunque este no le podía devolver la mirada, se mantenía viendo algún punto fijo en la ventana del que había sido varias veces su punto de reunión, Nasty Burger.

-Debemos terminar esto…- Soltó sin mas, cerrando los ojos, aquella no era una decisión fácil pero la tenia que hacer o terminaría construyendo una relación vacía con el Fenton y haciéndole mas daño al chico.

**Falling away  
****Slipping away  
****All the way  
****Falling away  
****Slipping away  
****All the way  
****(Cayendo  
****Resbalando  
****Todo el camino  
****Cayendo  
****Resbalando  
****Todo el camino)**

-Supongo que así es la vida de un perdedor…- Soltó irónicamente, aun envuelto en su dolor, la lluvia se podía escuchar claramente aun con la radio encendida, cada vez mas fuerte, como si también el cielo sintiera ese dolor y llorara junto a Danny –Siempre que las cosas parecen ir a mejor algo sucede….Maldita sea!!! Por que nunca puedo ser feliz?!!- Golpeo un par de veces el colchón mientras mas lagrimas derramaba.

El recuerdo que aun se mantenía fresco le lastimaba, en aquel momento no había entendido el comentario de Dash, mostrando un rostro de confusión miro al rubio esperando algo mas pero de este no había mas que solo silencio.

-A..a que te refieres? No te entiendo- Su mirada seguía fija en el rubio, este lentamente abrió los ojos y, frunciendo el entrecejo, lanzo la sentencia, aquellas palabras que sin más destrozarían el corazón de Danny.

-No puedo seguir con esta relación….no siento lo mismo que tu!- El mismo no quería haber sonado tan brusco, no quería lastimar a Danny pero ya lo había hecho, ya que este tenia la cabeza baja ocultando su mirada.

**Who are you fooling  
We'll never see each other again  
Who are you fooling  
We'll never be the together again  
Who are you fooling  
We'll never be the same again  
And now that I realize  
It was time that passed us by  
****(A quien engañas  
****Nunca nos veremos de nuevo  
****A quien engañas  
****Nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo  
****A quien engañas  
****Nunca seremos los mismos de nuevo  
****Y ahora me di cuenta  
****Era tiempo que se nos paso)**

-Es decir….que solo me usaste, verdad?!- Regreso su mirada a Dash pero ahora sus celestes ojos brillaban de un escalofriante color verde, la furia se acumulaba en el.

-Calmate Fenton, hablemos de esto, aclaremos las cosas- Un vano intento por parte de Dash ya que Danny solo lo miro con mas rabia para después salir corriendo del lugar dejando a un Dash maldiciendo mil veces el haber sido tan brusco y a unas cuantas personas confundidas por el grito del joven pelinegro.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, no le importaba nada, pero a cierto momento sus piernas le fallaron dejándolo caer, maldijo mil veces al destino por todo lo que estaba pasando y se transformo en Phantom para poder volar con libertad, al llegar a Fenton Works se volvió invisible e intangible para atravesar las paredes y entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie le molestara. Después de aguantar desde Nasty Burger hasta su llegada a casa por fin libero aquellas lágrimas dolorosas que luchaban arduamente por salir de sus ojos.

Pasaron días, iba a clases pero no quería mirar mas a Dash por lo cual lo evadía cada vez que el se le acercaba aun con fingida ira, como siempre para intentar estrellarlo contra su locker, Sam y Tucker varias veces intentaron hablar con el para que les dijera que era lo que lo tenia así pero el siempre se salía del tema hablando de otras cosas, por lo cual ambos decidieron no molestarlo mas y dejar que cuando el se sintiera listo para hablar lo hiciera. Mas días pasaron en la misma situación y Dash desistió de sus intentos por hablar con Danny, pero por más que ambos lo intentaran las cosas jamás volverían a ser igual, y así habían pasado aquellas dos semanas desde que todo había terminado.

**They said good bye  
****I said, I cried  
****Time, time, time  
****(Ellos dijeron adiós  
****Yo dije, yo grite  
****Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo)**

Danny continuo llorando el resto de la tarde, cerca del atardecer la lluvia había terminado y el ya había apagado la radio, ahora solo sus leves sollozos eran los que llenaban la habitación. Unos rayos rojizos se colaron por la ventana llamando un poco su atención, con pesadez se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, mirando a través de ella al sol que ya se ocultaba, una sensación nueva comenzaba a crecer dentro de el, la resignación.

Mirando mas abajo pudo ver a algunos ciudadanos corriendo despavoridos, Skulker había escapado de la zona fantasma, lanzo un suspiro para después transformarse en Phantom y salir a descargarse un poco con Skulker, después de todo aun tenia que proteger a Amity Park.

Fin

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Bonjour!

He decidido iniciar los focs DashxDanny en español, espero les guste este fic, pronto volvere con otro.

Quejas, sugerencias y para lanzarme toda la barra de ensaladas, dejen un review, please

Nos leemos la proxima

-Myk Sephiroth Wong-


End file.
